


Comfort In You

by misfitsbabe



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 10:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14259096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misfitsbabe/pseuds/misfitsbabe
Summary: The bond hasn't gone away since the death of Snoke, its only gotten stronger. Kylo and Rey stagger though the days filled with each other, trying to understand the feeling that bubble up.“What are you doing?” Rey asked taking a step closer to him.“Changing.” It was one simple word filled with clear indifference.Rey scoffed and shook her head shrugging her shoulders with the word. “Why?”“I need more practice.”“You're fairly good at killing people already.” Rey snapped.“I haven't killed you!” He hissed turning his hauntingly angry eyes over to her.“And that's a bad thing?” She spoke softly.





	Comfort In You

After the truth about the force bond came to light Rey had assumed that it would end with Snoke. She had never been more wrong, the bond only grew stronger; it clung to them tightly. Pushing them into each other's lives, the force seemed to find the moment they were most vulnerable and alone to fling them together. 

The first time it happened Rey was standing in the doorway of the falcon, Ben was on his knees looking up at her with these raw needy eyes… it broke rey’s heart, but she gave him a stern look as she shut the door in his face. 

The next time it happened Rey had shot up in bed scrambled around to find the person screaming in her bed, Ben was thrashing around, face twisted with fear and pain. Rey had to shake him awake, he ended up pinning her down in the bed arm drawn back fist clenched; it took him a moment to realise what was going on. Once he had seen Rey; really seen her, he had pulled away from her falling off the bed before the bond had ended leaving them both in shock.

Rey had laid there where he’d pinned her heart trying to beat out of her chest, what the hell had happened? It took her five minutes to calm herself enough to move, she slowly sat up looking over the edge of the bed to the place on her floor where he had fallen.

Of course he was gone, her body went lax and she let herself fall into the bed once more, her head was spinning with the sound of his screaming, his face was burned behind her eyes.

 

Kylo had quickly gotten to his feet, he went for her trying desperately to make sure he hadn't imanaged the whole thing. Trying to convince himself she was real, that the bond was real. Digging through the blankets and sheets he found his bed empty, had he dreamed the whole thing? 

Sitting back into the bed he tried to settle himself, but he couldn't stop his mind from trying to make sense of things. Snoke was dead, how where they still tethered to each other? Maybe the bond was stronger than Snoke had control of? Or maybe it was like a door, one Snoke hadn’t shut before Kylo killed him.

Rey and Kylo both had been expecting to see each other again for weeks, they had watched every corner, prepared every moment, and made sure they were always in a place they could be alone with the other. 

The first few days where the worst, Rey couldn't sleep, she kept watching the spot on her bed he’d been, waiting for him to appear. Kylo did his best to keep calm, but he found himself wanting her to materialize so bad that he spent most of his days locked up in his room. 

It seemed as soon as they had both passed the night off as some sort of dream/nightmare that they would see eachother again. Rey was lacing up her shoes perched on the end of her bed, Kylo was pulling on his shirt, Rey looked up in time to see the black shirt cover the dip of his back. Jolting to her feet she watched him freeze, turning slowly he locked eyes with her.

Eyes catching the bit of milky white skin, he had his shirt in his hands stopping at his navle, he caught her eyes dart down then up and away. A chuckle passed his lips as he lowered his shirt. Rey closed her eyes shoulder rolling with annoyance at his amusement. 

“Sorry, I wasn't expecting company.” He flirted.

“Please, why don't you get back to plotting the death of me and my friends. Ignore the interruption” Rey snapped.

Kylo’s face flattened out, he looked down at the ground seeming to mull over the comment. Rey shifted on her feet wondering what he was thinking. The dark haired man stepped closer to her, he looked back up into her face, something dark in his eyes as he stepped closer again. Rey took a small step back as if she were anticipating an attack, it made him look at her questionaly.

Once he was close enough to her Kylo peered down into her eyes, Rey stood her ground unafraid of him, but the weight of his feelings crashed against her. Opening his mouth to speak the bond broke, leaving them both alone in the wake of the others emotion. Ben left an odd tension mixed with concern and regret, Rey left a stern disapproval. 

 

Two weeks had passed before the next bond, it was just after lunch, Rey had realised just what it meant for Rose and Finn to be together… it meant she wasn't included. Poe was just as put off by the couple, but he opted for leaving to work on his cruiser and Rey didn't know him well enough to follow him out. Instead she went to see Leia, but she was busy too, and Rey felt oddly alone.

It happened the moment she walked into her room. Her face was wet with tears and he was in the middle of her room covered in sweat. Training weapon in his hand, clad in a loose black muscle shirt and a pair of matching black sweats, he was barefoot and it only took him a moment to see her.

“Rey?” He asked breathlessly turning to face her.

Taking a shaky breath Rey wiped her face, he was the last person she wanted to see, yet there he stood looking at her with such concern. 

“What's wron-”

“Don’t. You don't get to ask me that. You don't get to stand there and look at me like you didn’t...” Rey took a breath. “Just don’t”

Ben nodded at her, he swallowed hard letting his weapon fall to his side. Hugging herself Rey walked over to her bed and sat down, she couldn't look at him, but every inch of her begged to. Never turn your back on an enemy. Ben straightened out but made no movement toward her, deciding distance was best for now. 

“I thought this would stop when he died.” Rey started. 

“Me too… the other night… I woke up and you were there. Did I hurt you?”

Rey shifted in the bed a little uncomfortable at the memory of his screaming. 

“No.” 

Ben nodded again taking a slow step closer to her, he hesitated before sitting on the bed beside her. Rey wiped at her face again, they sat there awhile. They didn't speak, didn't move closer or farther from the other. It was almost a nice moment, just knowing someone was there (no matter how much she wished he wasn't).

Rey had stayed on her bed long after Ben had faded away, maybe it was horrible but she felt oddly less alone with him around. He’d caused so much chaos and left a gaping hole of destruction in his wake, but without him she’d be little more than a scavenger rat on Jakku waiting for parents that would never come. He’d given her a family. What a shame he was trying to destroy them.

 

“Supreme Leader?... SUPREME LEADER!!!” Hux hissed glaring over at Kylo.

The noise was unwanted, it was a distraction to his thought process and Kylo couldn't quite draw the right lines. With a quick sweep of his arm Kylo sent Hux flying across the room, closing his eyes softly he tried coming up with a viable plan.

“I’m not deaf,” Kylo spoke taking a settling breath. “Send out a team, make sure the information is solid before we cross the galaxy. They shouldn’t have gotten so far, it could be a distraction. I won't let them slip through my fingers again.” 

It wasn't entirely a lie, he did want the resistance, and the falcon shouldn't be able to go so far without being noticed sooner. Yet deep down inside Kylo knew, he just wanted more time before he had to face Rey; really face her. 

“And if the rumors are true, if they are on Csilla?” Hux choked out. “Then what is our plan? They could flee before we reached them.”

Giving him a glaring warning Kylo considered what he said, he’d already thought it over when he’d given the directions. Perhaps he was coming off as weak? 

“You can lead the elite team, if you find them… destroy any means of escape.” 

Kylo turned to leave the room, it was a buzz with planning, leaders mapping out the means and routes. It left a hole in him, he knew very well it was a gamble leaving Hux in charge of something so crucial and fragile. If he found them, Rey and his mother would be dead before he could reach them. So much was resting on Kylo being right.

The bond had this really nice timing about it, as if it knew when they were both in need of something. It seemed the moment Kylo reached his room Rey appeared standing beside his bed, she was sitting tying her shoe. 

“I’m busy today Ben.” She muttered before looking up into his eyes.

“Me too.” He walked into the room and began peeling off the layers of formal clothing. 

Once Rey caught eye of the cloth falling to the floor she stood up. Appalled by the fact that he didn't seem to care that she was in the room, he didn't seem to care that she could see him strip.

“What are you doing?” Rey asked taking a step closer to him.

“Changing.” It was one simple word filled with clear indifference.

Rey scoffed and shook her head shrugging her shoulders with the word. “Why?” 

“I need more practice.” 

“You're fairly good at killing people already.” Rey snapped.

“I haven't killed you!” He hissed turning his hauntingly angry eyes over to her.

“And that's a bad thing?” She spoke softly.

Ben’s gaze softened, he sighed and shook his head wondering how she could stand there with him and still look at him with such… hope. As if he hadn't murdered her friends, her replacement family, as if he hadn't given her over to a madman that wanted him to kill her. Brows pulling together Ben ran a hand through his hair in a nervous manner, it was on old habit.

“I have to,” he shifted looking down at her eager eyes. “One day I’ll find you. I’ll put an end to the old ways, and carve a path to a new order.” He spoke with clear intention. 

“I didn't kill you, back in the throne room. I could have.” Rey took a step closer to him. “You said once you could take anything you wanted, but you didn't... I thought you were cruel when you said that, when you poked through my mind, but Snoke showed me first hand what it is to be taken from, you didn't do that. Why? If you just plan on killing me? Why act like I’m so fragile?”

“If I were really there, you wouldn't try? You wouldn't even be tempted to?” Ben asked closing the distance between them. 

“Ben… it’s not my place. Don't ask me to murder you, don’t put me in a position where it's you or me! I couldn't kill you when you were laying there, not with you covered in sweat from saving my life, don’t ask me to cover myself in your blood to save my friends!” Rey yelled pushing him away from her.

Ben caught her wrist and kept her hands against his chest, looking down at her his face turned somber; brown knitted together lips pulled into a frown. It took a moment but she looked up into his face seeing the conflict in his eyes, she opened her mouth to speak but he pulled her into his chest hugging her body to his.

“If you…. If you're on Csilla. Don’t stay there.” It was a hushed whisper, filled with emotions that she couldn't quite place,something between worry and fear maybe.

It was unreal, having him wrapped around her, breathing him in feeling his heat and hearing his heart thudding against her ear. Shifting in his hold Rey was frozen, she hadn't expected to ever be so close to him, or to feel content in his arms.

“Ben…” Rey whispered as he faded out of her arms.

Guilt settled in. 

The guilt was crashing, the fact that she’d been beating herself up all day, seeing her friends and being reminded of what Kylo had taken from them. Yet she still missed the way he listened to each word she spoke with understanding, he had done monstrous things… did that him a monster by default? Or was there hope for Ben?

Her bed had never been more inviting, but she still had to wash the days work off her skin before she could crawl into it. The shower was hot, she’d almost fallen asleep twice as she lathered her body and hair, thankfully she didn't end up falling on her butt.

Hair and teeth brushed, a pair of grey shorts, white shirt and she crawled into the cozy oversize bed, but as soon as her head touched the pillow she was wide awake. She’d always had trouble falling asleep.

Kylo spent his day training and trying desperately to figure out why he’d told her to leave, he wanted to catch her didn't he? Wanted the rebels to be stomped out? Something about knowing Hux would be the one to find her ripped him up inside, he’d kill her, line his mother and Rey up like animals and kill them, but he was to do the same...

It was consuming, and before he even realized it Kylo was standing in the middle of a ripped up room. Walls gashed and training dummies slew across the room in shattered heaps, it was chaos and he was lost in so many emotions it was like drowning. What was it about the scavenger woman that got under his skin so easily? 

Once the anger subsided (after mauling a few more dummies) Kylo when back to his lavish sleeping chambers, it had once belonged to Snoke so everything was larger than needed, but he liked bed and bath. Scalding hot water cleaned him of the debris and sweat from his outburst in the training room, he washed his body, his hair, brushed his teeth and let the water sooth his aching muscles numbing his overworking mind. 

Walking out of the steaming bathroom Kylo toweled off his body before putting on a pair of thin pants and a black shirt, drying his hair best he could as he walked over to the bed. Sleep came easily for him, it seemed as soon as he settled into the sheets he was drifting off.

 

Rey tossed and turned for a few minutes, she pooled the thick blanket up by her side and tried to curl into it. After that she flattened it back out over herself discarding all the extra nonsense that cluttered her bed. It felt more like home on Jakku without the other four pillows and she wasn't sure if it made it better or worse.

Turning again she cuddled up to the blanket bundle, only it was far too solid to be her blanket. Jerking back away from the lump in her bed she was shocked to find Ben sleeping peacefully next to her.

It took a moment before she settled back into her skin, her heartbeat returning to normal, she wasn't sure what was happening or why he was in her bed. Regardless Rey found herself watching him carefully, studying his breath, the way his hair fell, his eyes rolling behind closed lids, she memorized each aspect of him and wondered why the hell he looked so completely normal. 

Laying back down she questioned everything about him, he was such an interesting puzzle, complex, distorted, and she wanted little more than to piece him together and see the picture he made. Sleep started to relax her, body unwinding and melting into the bed, mind starting to blur till it was left blank, her eyes looking at his face till she could no longer keep them open.

 

Kylo had this habit of nightmares, it followed him throughout his life. As a child he put off sleeping till he could no longer fight it, as a teen he shut himself off from the people around him and now as an adult he’d accepted it as part of his life. Getting to sleep was never a problem, he could sleep standing if he were tired enough, but he’d always wake up disheveled and afraid.

Somehow this night was different, the nightmare wasn't as vivid and he managed to wake himself easily. Eye’s coming open his body only jarring softly, Kylo sighed rubbing his head. It was a nightmare about his father, but only the end, only the hand on his cheek and watching his dad fall away. 

Shifting in the bed he felt a hand touch his shoulder, startled by the suddenness of another presence in his bed Kylo pulled away looking over to see who had intruded. It was Rey. Kylo blinked at her as if she’d go away, but still she laid there looking oddly at peace. Searching the room Kylo found no one else was there, eyes falling back on her he laid back into the bed. 

Turning on his side he watched her, he still hadn't quite made up his mind about her but he knew there was something special about her. She had this reliance about her, a blinding trust in what she knew and confidence like no other. It was admiration he felt, she was an astonishment and he found himself reaching out to push hair from her face. Pulling back he felt an odd sense of intimacy from it, she shifted closer to him searching for the comforting touch in her sleep.

Holding his breath he stiffened as she nuzzled up to him curling her fingers into the fabric on his chest, slipping the other hand around him fingers brushing against his spine. Swallowing hard he didn't know what to do with her, he felt his whole body go numb then heat up at the way she hummed peacefully. Doing his best to ignore her Kylo closed his eyes letting himself drift back to sleep.


End file.
